Bésame
by MrFlorLee329
Summary: La sangre de él manchaba su ya desgastada ropa, confundiéndose con la suya propia, pero, ambos estaban ajenos a eso. Ajenos al poco tiempo que le quedaba a él, a el amargo adiós que pronto tendrían que darse, o al monstruo que amenazaba con atacarlos.


**Hola! C:**

Bien, aquí les traigo un mero One-Shot de la canción de _**Bésame de Camila**_ dedicado exclusivamente a Dinorah-chan por su cumpleaños número 15 :3 (que por cierto, se celebra hoy.) :3

Espero que les guste. Y antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar un factor muy importante en esta historia, que es el tiempo.

Utilicé el tiempo como factor decisivo en la historia. El tiempo medido en segundos, minutos ó eternidades es lo que más incluyo xD. Espero que no se confundan y que les guste

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dinorah :D!

**Declaración:** Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuese así tendrían miles de universos alternos, y en uno de ellos Buttercup podría sacrificar todo para poder estar junto Butch.), le pertenecen a Cartoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC, One Shot, Situaciones poco creíbles, sangre, songfic, final abierto.

**FanFic dedicado a:** Dinora-chan (Feliz cumpleaños o3o)

* * *

><p><strong>Bésame<strong>

Rojo. Ese era el color del atardecer. Tan rojo como la sangre. El cielo, despejado, solo mostraba ese imponente color. Los edificios, ya dañados y destruidos, no lo podían opacar, y, sin duda, ese color tenía una justa representación en la tierra: El rojo sangre estaba plasmado en algunos montículos de escombros, resultados innegables de su dura batalla.

Ya, la ciudad completa, estaba desierta, permitiendo escuchar solo el eco de los escombros al caer, o de los edificios al ser impactados. Solo podían verse esas tres figuras femeninas en la ciudad, ya todos las habían abandonado, menos él. El gran monstruo que rugía en la ciudad las seguía atacando, haciendo de esa batalla un encuentro frontal.

Si, ahora, en lugar de tratarse de una pelea por la justicia y todos aquellos buenos principios, se había convertido a una batalla hombro a hombro por la supervivencia. Y eso era algo irrefutable.

Sus cuerpos ya se habían cansado. Sus respiraciones ya estaban agitadas, a duras penas podían seguir con la pelea, y eso no era un sentimiento placentero: Estaban derrotadas.

Luego de haber peleado por incansables 68 minutos, sus cuerpos comenzaban a sobre excederse. Sin embargo, no se rendirían tan fácilmente, sus vidas estaban a un largo trecho que las de los ciudadanos, y no les podían fallar.

Esa mole de grasa que atormentaba a la ciudad era sin lugar a dudas distinta a cualquier otro monstruo que hubiese atacado el recinto: Ese tenía sustancia –de desconocido proceder- X.

A pesar de su pesado cuerpo, la creatura era bastante ágil como para esquivar todos sus ataques, lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlas de una y dejarlas inconscientes por lapsos de alrededor de 3 minutos, y lo bastante sádica como para ya haber matado, por lo menos, a diez personas inocentes.

Si, sin lugar a dudas, ya habían perdido el control de la situación… aunque aún luchaban por recobrarlo.

La líder, Blossom, aún atacando, buscaba alguna debilidad en aquella creatura raramente modificada, pero, sus manos ya no le respondían, su vuelo era inconstante, y a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. A los 73 minutos de pelea el monstruo arremetió contra ella un último zarpazo, más fuerte que los anteriores, haciéndola caer, inconsciente, al asfalto, quebrándolo y cuarteándolo completamente.

La menor de las hermanas, con la frente sangrante –resultado del impacto de su cabeza al chocar contra un edificio de la ciudad, lo que hizo que su cuero cabelludo se desprendiera en una sección- lo que le nublaba la vista. Su cuerpo, herido, no le permitía moverse con libertad, le pesaba demasiado, estaba adormilado y no podía, siquiera, acercarse a la creatura sin antes ser golpeada por ella. Cayó, a los 79 minutos, para no volverse a levantar en las siguientes horas.

Y ahora, a los 81 minutos de pelea, ella se encontraba sola en el campo de batalla. Su resistencia ya llegaba a su límite. Su pecho sangraba, mientras su blusa negra se encontraba desgarrada y debajo al descubierto la gran herida, punzante, que habían hecho las grandes garras de esa extraña mutación. Apenas tenía fuerzas para atacar al monstruo, pero eso había dejado de funcionar cuando se había quedado sola. Sus ojos verdes luchaban por mantenerse abiertos y alertas. Sin embargo, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente.

En eso rondaban sus pensamientos, cuando se percato de la cercanía de la garra de la creatura, lo que la tomó desprevenida. Cerró los ojos por impulso y levantó uno de sus brazos para proteger su cabeza del golpe… un golpe que nunca llegó.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, luego de un segundo, para ver la dirección de la que provenía el golpe, que había sido detenido por esos fuertes brazos.

Aclaró un poco su mirada, para verlo mejor (n/a: Me sentí en la caperucita roja xD), sus oscuros cabellos, sus anchos hombros, su alto cuerpo, y su verde y seria mirada, clavada en el brazo que detenía con dificultad.

_ Butch._ fue lo único que acató a pronuncia, viéndolo. Él volteó a verla, con una sonrisa ladina marcada en los labios.

_ ¿Qué harías sin mí, verdecita?_ cuestionó, sarcástico, empujando la garra que detenía con gran fuerza. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban, como su estomago, de alegría, antes de sonreírle también.

_ _Posiblemente_ ya estaría muerta._ y vio a su enemigo, aclarando un poco su garganta.

_ No lo permitiría, linda._ susurró, imitando la acción de la joven.

_ Pensé que no vendrías._ comentó ella, sonriendo de lado, mientras acumulaba energía en su mano.

_ Nunca te abandonaría._ refutó él, tronando sus dedos._ Yo lo distraeré. Ataca con todo._ y voló en dirección a la gran mole, para sobre volar alrededor de ella, quemando su cuerpo con su visión laser.

_ Está bien, sólo cuídate._ pidió seguirá de que él la escucharía. Y a los 93 minutos de dura batalla, ella ya hubo acumulado toda su energía en sus puños, mientras que él, con el cuerpo cansado, seguía intentado ganar _tiempo._

Sin embargo, algo salió mal… o lo hicieron mal. En un solo segundo, él ya se encontraba impactado contra el suelo y ella indefensa, incapaz de esquivar el fuerte zarpazo que la creatura arremetió a forma de apuñalada que arremetió contra ella.

Y al siguiente segundo, ella ya se encontraba en el suelo, con el cuerpo de él encima, ambos manchados con su sangre. De un segundo a otro, él había recibido el daño que le correspondía a ella, y la había salvado de ser ella la que llevara el hueco en la espada, de haber perdido parte de su piel, de haber llevado los órganos vitales atravesados, y de ser ella quien estuviera sangrando permanente sobre él. La había salvado, en un corto y minúsculo segundo.

De un segundo a otro, ya se encontraban en esa posición tan comprometedora. Esa posición que no mostrarían nunca al público… que solo mantendrían en la privacidad de la noche, pero ahora estaban allí, en el suelo, abrazados. Él con una sonrisa marcada en los labios, profunda y sincera. Y ella con la mirada perdida en el verde oscuro de sus ojos.

En un solo segundo sintió como una pequeña gota de líquido cálido caía en su mejilla seguida de otras dos más pequeñas. Y en ese mismo segundo, llevó la punta de sus dedos a la gota, sin ver al joven que se encontraba sobre ella, y las tocó, tiñendo sus manos con el líquido escarlata que salía de su pecho.

Y exactamente en ese mismo segundo, sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, incontrolables, que brotaron lentamente de sus ojos verdes claros, cuando se encontraron con los de él.

_ Lo siento, linda._ susurró sonriente._ Parece que no soy tan bueno distrayendo._ y volvió a sonreír, sin percatarse del pequeño y casi invisible hilo de sangre que se escapó del resguardo de sus labios. Su respiración era considerablemente agitada, y su piel comenzaba a volverse _más_ pálida.

_ Bésame._ rogó ella, aún llorando, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Él, aún sonriendo, acerco sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos levemente. Ella, intentando contener sus lágrimas, pasó sus manos por la nuca de él, para atraerlo a sí y besarlo profundamente.

Después de 98 minutos de pelea, el tiempo se detuvo.

Sí, el sabor penetrante de hierro dominaba el beso. Las lagrimas saladas de ella mojaban sus labios, pero no es importaba. No les importaba nada. No ahora.

No parecía hacerles falta el aire de sus pulmones, ni parecía que estuviesen en medio del campo de batalla. Lo único que se podía notar esa su deseo, su tristeza… y su locura.

La sangre de él manchaba su ya desgastada ropa, confundiéndose con la suya propia, pero, ambos estaban ajenos a eso. Ajenos al poco tiempo que le quedaba a él, a el amargo adiós que pronto tendrían que darse, o al monstruo que amenazaba con atacarlos.

Y, después de un eterno segundo, se separaron, con las respiraciones forzadas y agitadas, con la mirada encontrada y ojos decididos por las dos partes.

_ Acabaré con esto._ repuso ella, decidida pero él le acarició la mejilla, limpiando el hilo de su sangre que resbalaba por ella.

_ Estaré siempre contigo._ susurró él, casi inaudible, al viento, antes de que ella se pusiera de pie, tragando el sabor de la sangre de él, y que emprendiese vuelo contra la creatura.

Sintió, de pronto, fuerzas de donde no tenía. Sobrevoló cerca de la creatura, conduciéndose hacía su espalda. La bestia se volteó rápidamente hacía ella, e intentó golpearla con sus garras, pero ella bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo, mientras que dirigió su mano libre, extendida, en dirección al hombro de la gran y grasosa mole, cargándola rápidamente de energía verde, que expulsó casi de inmediato.

En ese mismo segundo, el brazo obeso del ente, cayó al asfalto, cuarteándolo y bañándolo con sangre, mientras el eco del hermoso compás de la lluvia de sangre se escuchaba por toda la avenida.

Ella, volvió a acumular su energía en la misma mano, ahora apuntándola directo a su cabeza, antes de volver a expulsarla, mientras el compás de la sangre se repetía, seguido por el estridente sonido del cuerpo voluptuoso de la mole al caer al suelo, teñido por su sangre.

Sintió unas fuertes nacías, que pronto se expulsaron junto al vomito que hecho cuando ya hubo descendido de nuevo al suelo. Colocó sus manos en sus rodillas, expulsando todo lo que había desayunado a causa de la asquerosa imagen que había presenciado… o más correctamente: "provocado".

Caminó, después de haber superado su ataque de auto repulsión hacia el cuerpo, recostado en el asfalto, del joven, que permanecía con su mirada fija en el cielo escarlata.

_ Butch… _susurró poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado, para delinear con sus dedos sus labios.

_ Lo lograste, Buttercup._ y por primera vez en su vida, la había llamado por su nombre. Ella sonrió triste, asintiendo con la cabeza ante la afirmación. Llevó sus manos a la herida de él, que atravesaba en una pequeña franja todo su pecho.

_ Esto te dolerá un poco, ¿Ok?_ preguntó, viéndolo a los ojos. Él, en cambio, seguía viendo el atardecer soleado.

_ ¿Alguna vez habías visto un cielo tan hermoso?_ susurra, evadiendo su pregunta. Ella sonríe de lado, sin ver el cielo.

_ No, es la primera vez que lo veo así._ murmura, antes de colocar una de sus manos en su propio pecho, y la otra en el pecho de él.

_ Es tan bello de esta manera._ suspira luego de la afirmación, llevando pesadamente una de sus manos a la mano de ella, posándola en ese sitio, y presionándola contra su pecho.

_ Vivamos en él, entonces._ le sonríe, viéndolo a los ojos y acercados lentamente a él.

_ Siempre._ correspondió él, apoderándose por última vez de sus labios carnosos, besándolos con deseo. El resplandor verde que salió de sus manos los envolvió por un segundo, una pequeña fracción de segundo, su último momento.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si no… pueden dejar cualquier queja, sugerencia, etc. En un review :3.<p>

Lo sé, pareciera que he desaparecido, pero no los he olvidado. Solo que he decidido subir todas mis continuaciones un solo día, por lo menos 5 y por eso hago esto.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado (si, de nuevo) y… solo eso! Espero sus comentarios o3ó Recuerden, el que no habla no cuenta(?)

**Sayonara! Cx**


End file.
